Culpables
by Flor-VIB412
Summary: Ambos eran culpables del mismo pecado, lo sabían, lo aceptaban...al principio fue difícil, pero darse cuenta valió la pena... One-shot


_**Los personajes de esta historia, lamentablemente, no me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos creadores Tsugumi Ohba y Takeshi Obata, lo que sí es de mi autoría, es la trama de este one-shot, por tanto, prohibida su reproducción total o parcial.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Culpables**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Quería saber por qué lloraba, por qué tenía la cara cubierta de lágrimas y qué las producía, le encantaría tener las respuestas a esas preguntas formuladas en su cabeza, y solo había encontrado el consuelo de una pluma y papel. Ella, que era la idol mejor pagada de Japón, reconocida por todos, no contaba con siquiera un amigo para desahogarse, por todo lo que le pasaba.

¿Pero qué era exactamente lo que le pasaba? Podía sentir el vacío en su pecho, era esa sensación tan sofocante de dolor y soledad, era la sombra de una persona, de una mujer, la oscuridad del mundo la consumía, el amor enfermizo por Light, la enfermedad de amar sin ser correspondida, el masoquismo que predominaba en su vida era tal, que ya dejaba de ser masoquismo para convertirse en sadismo, un sadismo que la estaba matando.

La certeza de no saber nada era lo peor de todo, de autoanalizarse a fondo, de querer encontrar el significado y origen de cada pensamiento, de cada sensación, hacían de ella la tonta más grande del mundo, no era inteligente por su parte pensar en lo que le hacía daño, era bobo y estúpido, debería vivir la vida de la forma en la que lo hacían la mayoría de los jóvenes, alocadamente, sin atarse, sin nada que ligara su alma manchada a otros.

Tal vez por eso, no había llegado al cuartel general, y suponía que el detective ojeroso ya sabía en donde había estado y si nadie la había buscado, hasta el punto de haber llegado tarde, después del amanecer, de haber pasado a su lado y saludado con un asentimiento de cabeza sin que este hiciera ningún comentario, significaba que ya estaba más que informado de su paradero.

Se metió bajo la ducha a duras penas, queriendo borrar de su cuerpo el encuentro que se había propiciado con un hombre conocido, ambos segados por el desespero del olvido, del abatimiento que llevaban encima. Habían encontrado consuelo en aquellos encuentros, aunque ella llegara con el sentimiento de culpabilidad, el agua parecía llevárselo todo. Ese día no fue el caso.

Los vestigios del placer se habían vuelto demasiado notables, en cada roce, en cada toque, en cada caricia, había sido diferente, el encuentro carecía de salvajidad.

" _Fue diferente…dulce…"_

Esas fueron las palabras escritas en aquel diario que después de años había visto la luz, para empezar a guardar los secretos de la modelo, consumiendo la tina de una pluma de procedencia poco fina, simplemente un bolígrafo que había comprado al paso, color negro y plata, la elegancia del trazo en su caligrafía no hacía más que reflejar la frágil naturaleza de la escritora, una mujer rota.

" _No lo entiendo"_

Se preguntó el por qué se sentía así, por qué sentía culpa después de cada encuentro, y la respuesta que recibió después de horas de desasosiego, encerrada en el cuarto, consciente de que las cámaras la filmaban y transmitían su imagen meditabunda y deprimida a los ojos de quien decidiera ver las pantallas en la sala de control. El detective se había habituado a los cada vez más comunes ataques depresivos de la rubia, los aducía al encierro, en parte podría tener razón, más no era lo principal, una mente como la de Elle, tan lógica, muchas veces era incapaz de percibir los sentimientos de alguien que contrariaba sus estadísticas, eran ese margen de error.

La respuesta que Misa Amane obtuvo no le gustó. Su mente quería hacerle creer cosas que no sentía, la querían engañar, su mente obsesionada se rehusaba a dejar ir lo que su corazón ya estaba haciendo y reemplazando. Ya no amaba a Light.

La culpabilidad recaía en el cambio de sentimientos, la culpa era la de un engaño a sí misma, quería sentirse culpable por dejar de amar a su salvador, a su dios, a Kira, a Light, al castaño que la despreciaba de una forma de la que no fue consiente hasta que conoció manos más dulces, manos que no arañaban sino que acariciaban.

Amaba al hombre de los encuentros furtivos, el que la hacía suya en momentos de soledad, el que le brindaba calor y le prestaba su hombro, si bien no para llorar, porque no se lo permitía, era el consuelo de saberse acompañada y comprendida en donde otros la hubieran tachado de infantil.

" _Me siento culpable"_

Días después, torturándose con el pensamiento, recurriendo a los brazos de su hermoso desahogo, acariciando los rasgos de un rostro masculino, entrelazando sus dedos en hebras lacias y oscuras, dejándose querer descubrió el origen de esa culpabilidad.

" _Ahora soy consciente…tengo la respuesta"_

Aquel sentimiento perforante era fruto de dejarlo, de irse después de cada encuentro, de no poder permanecer a su lado y hacerle compañía por más de unos minutos, ella era la que siempre se iba sin decir adiós, sin mirarlo, como queriendo negar lo que había sucedido, borrar aquellos sentimientos que bullían dentro de sus cuerpo en cada encuentro, callar las palabras que quemaban en sus gargantas.

" _Soy culpable…"_

Salió de la habitación, bajando las escaleras a trompicones, ansiosa por un próximo encuentro, por decirle que ya no le daría la espalda, que ya no intentaría borrar el camino de caricias que dejaban sus manos en su cuerpo, que aquello que la mente le decía era un pecado, la caja de pandora que debía dejar cerrada no eran más que mentiras. La culpabilidad de su pecado residía en negarlo, en negarle la voz a su corazón.

Pasó junto a Light sin siquiera darle una mirada, obteniendo a atención de los presentes, llevaba en el rostro la perfecta demostración de libertad, no era presa de sentimientos, ella no era una joven como los demás y nunca lo sería, pero lo que había surgido como el intento de serlo le había otorgado la libertad deseada.

Ryuuzaki sonrió indicando que le dieran el paso en la puerta principal, no tenía que retenerla, había encontrado en el encierro algo de provecho y él había deducido que no haría falta de mucho tiempo para que su sospechosa, encontrara la expiación en los brazos de alguien que no la liberaría. Reiji Namikawa no dejaba ir lo que captaba su atención, mucho menos lo que amaba.

"… _de haber encontrado placer en la culpabilidad"_

Para cuando llegó y lo vio sentado, dirigiendo su mirada hacia ella, como si ya supiera que vendría, le sonrió y solo eso bastó para indicarle lo que ya sabía.

Lo sabían.

Lo aceptaban.

Ambos eran culpables del mismo sentimiento.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Hola! Cómo andan? si llegaron hasta este mensaje significa que leyeron mi delirio de las dos de la madrugada, en mí ya parece habitual insomnio, así que ustedes dirán si se merece un reconocimiento, recuerden que no se necesita cuenta para dejar un review.**_

 _ **Soy consciente de que es una pareja poco habitual y que capaz no quieran leer por esto, pero denle una oportunidad y me encantaría que me dijeran sinceramente lo que piensan sobre este corto one-shot y decirles que mi intención es seguir escribiendo de la pareja porque hay una clara escases y que aunque me declaro fan de Misa y L, encontré mucho más placentero escribir de esta pareja. Así que espero sus opiniones.**_

 _ **Besos!**_

 _ **Flor!**_


End file.
